7 Rounds
by xXxTDI AngelxXx
Summary: Its a game. If he makes it through all seven rounds, he gets the girl. If he doesn't... well, lets just see what happens now shall we?
1. Prologue

**Sarah: Whats completely predictable and very random??**

**Auroa: Your new stories.**

**Sarah: Correctamundo!**

**Adrianna: Whats this one about?**

**Sarah: Duncan and Courtney**

**Auroa: Aren't they all?**

**Sarah: Yes!**

**Adrianna: Go DxC!**

**Auora: I like DxG**

**Sarah and Adrianna: *gasp* How dare you! *begins chasing her***

**Auora: *shreaks and starts running* Sarah does not own TDI or the movie 12 Rounds!!!!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Two more months.

Two more months until fresh air. Two more months until edible food. Two more months until freedom.

And two more months until I can talk to Courtney again.

My name is Duncan Logan. A little while back, I got into a car accident. I was driving back from my friend Geoff's party, and I wasn't completely sober. I ran a red light and collided headfirst with a white 2006 Allero. I made it out okay, and since I had a record, they gave me some good old fashioned hard time. I have no idea what happened to the person in the other car. I asked, but no one ever told me.

So now I'm stuck here in jail. And let me tell you, it sucks. The food is nasty, we have to work all day, and worst of all, I have the biggest dick for a cell mate. Marcus Brody. Man, that guy creases me. I'm just glad I don't have to deal with him for much longer.

It was about eight o'clock and I had just finished my lunchroom duty. I was being led back to my cell by Luke, a semi-British man no more then six years older than me. We reached my cell and I looked at him and smirked. "Wanna come in for tea?" I teased.

"Shut up, Logan, and get in!" he said in his European accent as he pushed me through the door. He locked my cell door and left. My cell was a normal jail cell, a bunk bed on the east and west wall, only a very small window near the ceiling giving off a sliver of light, and walls and floors made completely out of concrete. They weren't exactly dedicated readers to a home décor magazine.

I went to my bed on the bottom bunk and laid low, starring up ahead. On the bottom of the top bunk, was a piece of plane, white paper. I removed the piece of paper to reveal a picture of the most beautiful girl in the world. Courtney.

Hey, don't think I've gone soft or anything. You see, when your locked in this hell hole for six months, you get a little lonely. On my first month here, I kinda pissed off the guards so they haven't let me get one call out or any visitors. So yea, I miss her.

Her soft, tan skin. Her big brown eyes. Her mocha colored hair. The way she yells at me whenever I do something stupid but then makes out with me for the same reason later. Damn, being in an all male jail takes it's tole on a guy.

Courtney and I have been dating since we were on this reality show, Total Drama Island. I haven't seen her since though. We live about five hours apart, and I don't have enough money for a plane ticket. She offered to come see me, but she's busy trying to make a life for herself so I refused.

I smirked to myself. Some people get tougher after jail time, but I guess I'm that one oddball who actually gets a little bit nicer. But JUST a little.

I heard footsteps walking towards my cell and I quickly put the blank piece of paper back over the picture. The footsteps were followed by a screeching metal sound. I looked up to see that my 'lovely' cell mate had been escorted back. _Yipee._

Marcus had shaggy brown hair that covered his eyes and had dark green eyes. He glared at me as he entered the cell. After the guard had started walking down the hallway I spoke.

"Welcome back, _darling."_ I said sarcastically.

"Day dreaming again, are we Duncan?" he sneered.

"Just enjoying the view of my personal ceiling."

"Why do you have a blank piece of paper there anyways?"

"There was a hole in the bunk and I was getting tired of bugs falling on me at night." I shrugged. The door to my cell was opened yet again, but this time a rather large, balding man in a dark blue uniform was standing there.

"Logan, it's time for your community service."

"Oh, hey Carl. Hows the wife?"

"Shut up you lousy delinquent and come on." he said.

"Aw, still as grumpy as ever I see." I said following Carl out the door. I followed him back down the long hallway that I had just went down. I bet you all are wondering, why do I hide my picture of Courtney? Well, its just common sense really. I've been involved with people like Marcus enough to know not to trust him. If you do something bad, and they find a picture of your friends or family, they will get revenge, and more than likely, use them to do it. And I am not taking that risk with Courtney...

**********************************************************************************

Marcus sat quietly and listened. He waited until he was for sure that Duncan had exited the building before going over to his bunk. He layed on his back and looked up at the paper.

"Hmm... I wonder."

He lifted his hand and removed the piece of paper. Underneath was a picture of a girl, around his age, sitting on a beach smiling at the camera. Marcus smiled to himself.

"Oh.. this will be useful in the future."

He placed the paper back the way it was and went to lay on his bed.

"This is going to be fun."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sarah: Okay, how ya like the new story? I kno its only a prologue but trust me on this one kay? **

**Adrianna: You say that about every story.**

**Auora: And then you never finish them.**

**Sarah: Hush! Anyways, I bet most of you wish I would update and quit making new shit, but I cant help it. Writers block sucks! Review and Adrianna will give you a cookie!**

**Adrianna: Tis true, I will.**

**All: Byez!**


	2. And Let The Games Begin!

**Sarah: I'm back!**

**Auora: Correction, WE'RE back.**

**Adrianna: You got a lot of positive feedback from this story.**

**Sarah: I know! It makes me so happy.**

**Auora: Auora is impressed.**

**Sarah: Damn straight. Adrianna would you do the disclaimer?**

**Adrianna: I would love to! Sarah does not own TDI or it's characters. She also does not own the movie 12 Rounds!! Now enjoy!!!!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

I walked into my one bedroom apartment, exhausted. I had been out all day job hunting. I don't want a job, but I need one. It's not like people are just going to randomly give me money. Even though that would be pretty freakin' sweet.

My apartment isn't very big, but there isn't much I can do about it. My living room is plain with a couch, an armchair, and a normal sized television. Off to the side was a tiny kitchen with a bar. The apartment had one bedroom and one bathroom. Not that I cared, I wasn't planning on living here for too long anyways. I'm trying to get enough money to move in with Courtney upstate. I was almost half way there, and a job would just make it much easier.

I went to my room. The walls were white, since I had to pay the landlord to paint it, but it was covered in posters of scary movies and screamo bands. My bed had a black comforter with red flaming skulls and black pillows. I walked over and laid on my bed. I sighed in exhaustion. I had visited at least five different places today and all I got was a 'don't call us, we'll call you', which is an automatic no. So basically, I wasted my day for nothing. I closed my eyes for a few minutes until I heard the phone ring. I popped my eyes open and looked at my watch. 8:15. _Right on time._

I picked up the phone, not even bothering to look at the caller i.d. "Right on time, princess."

She laughed over the phone. "How'd the job hunting go?"

"Eh, the usual."

"Please tell me you didn't cuss or burn the office down."

I laughed. "I'm rebellious, babe, not stupid. How was your day?"

She groaned. "Aggravating. I swear, those people drive me crazy."

"Don't let them get to you, what do they know?"

"Well, they know enough that they could fire me."

"Who would fire you?"

"True."

I laughed at this. I love to stroke her ego.

"So how much money do you have saved up?"

"Almost half. Don't worry, princess, I plan on visiting you very soon." I opened the drawer to my nightstand and pulled out a velvet box. I popped the box open with my thumb and starred at the ring inside. I had had more than enough money in my bank account to see Courtney, but instead I decided to buy her this. She would never see it coming. I smirked to myself before I realized she had been talking to me.

"Duncan? Hellooo?"

"Sorry, princess, I spaced out. What'd you say?"

"I said you better hurry up and get up here. I'm getting a little lonely."

I laughed. "Okay will do."

"Hey, I have to get off here and take a shower. Same time tomorrow?"

"Defiantly." and with that I hung the phone up. I starred at the plain ceiling for a while, lost in my own thoughts. Thoughts about getting a job, purposing, moving out, staying out of jail...

Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep.

***********************************************************************************

_beep beep beep_

I groaned loudly as I hit the stop button on my alarm clock. I grudgingly stalked out of bed and took a quick shower. I then changed into my usually jean shorts, skull shirt, and red converses. No job hunting for me today! I was just gonna hang, maybe catch a movie or something. I was about to walk out the door when my cell phone rang. I glanced down at the caller i.d and it said private number. I flipped the phone open. "Yea?" I asked in my usually non-caring tone.

"Is this Duncan Logan?" A deep male voice said.

I had never heard his voice before. "Yea, and who the hell is this?"

The man chuckled at me. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. But what I can tell you is this: I know your little girlfriend, Courtney."

I froze in my spot, speechless. The man continued, "You know, she looks kinda hot when she's scared." I clenched my fists. I grabbed the nearest thing to me, which happened to be a lamp, and threw it against the opposite wall. He must have heard the crash, because he chuckled again.

"Listen here you sick son of a bitch, you better not lay a hand on her, or so help me god I _will _kill you." I said between gritted teeth.

He laughed. I don't take well to people laughing at me. "Well, I won't lay a hand on her. But I will say this: if you don't get to her house in four hours, there will be no more Courtney."

"But its five hours away!"

"Then its best you hurry now, isn't it Duncan?" and with that the man hung up the phone.

I quickly stuffed my phone into my pocket and ran out the door, hopped on my motorcycle, and drove out of the parking lot doing 80.

I drove, mile after mile, for what seemed like eternity. Finally, I arrived at Courtney's house. It was a big, white, old time house with a huge porch. I hoped off my bike, not even bothering to put the stopper up and began to run across the yard. I got about half way before the house exploded. I was close enough to it that it sent me flying backwards. Everything was destroyed, the windows were blown out, and debris that looked like parts of a refrigerator and ceiling fans were falling from the sky. There must have been more than one bomb. Nothing was left. Every single thing had erupted into flames and had turned to ash by now. Clouds of smoke engulfed the sky, making me choke.

I starred at the fire wide eyed. He said if I didn't make it in time that there would be no more Courtney.... did that mean...

No! No it can't be! She can't be dead! She just can't....

I touched my face and realized I was crying. I never cried. I felt my pocket vibrate and I reached in and grabbed my phone.

_Private Number_

I answered it, but before I could say a word, he spoke, "No need to cry, Duncy, she wasn't in the house."

I stood up and looked around for any sign of a person or a camera. "Where the hell are you!?"

"Now what would the fun be in that?"

"Wheres Courtney?"

"Ah, the million dollar question. You see Duncan, in order to find her, you must fulfill certain tasks."

"I am not doing anything for you." I growled.

"Ah, but you don't get it, its a game. A game that has seven rounds. If you survive through all seven rounds, you will get your reward, which is Courtney. If not, well, we'll see what happens. Your first challenge starts in twenty minutes, go to the bank downtown for your instructions, and don't be late." He hung up the phone.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**Sarah: Dum, dum, DUM!**

**Auora: This is getting interesting.**

**Sarah: See how I fit the title and summary into it? Huh? Huh?**

**Auora: Yes, you clever dog, you.**

**Adrianna: Who's the guy on the phone!?!**

**Sarah: You will find out eventually young one. Oh and guys, thanks SO much for the reviews and favs! If you have any idea of some 'rounds' that Duncan can do, please e-mail/pm me or review. I only have about 3 planned out xP So I may need a little help.**

**Auora: Please review!**

**Adrianna: And here is a cookie for screwtherulesihavmoney, StrawberryAcappella, tdiDXC123, mooseluver1995, sk8inpyro21, and livefreely9. Plenty more where those came from peeps so review!**


	3. Round One

**Sarah: I love this!**

**Auora: What? The story?**

**Adrianna: My wonderful cookies?**

**Sarah: Well... yea. But I LOVE being appreciated! Thank you reviewers!!**

**Adrianna: I appreciate you.**

**Sarah: Aww, I appreciate you too!**

**Adrianna: Wanna squeel?**

**Sarah: Sure!**

**Sarah and Adrianna: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Auora: *covers ears* Ah! For the love of god, please just read the story already!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I ran to my fallen bike and zoomed off the sidewalk and down the two lane street. A million different thoughts were going through my head, but just to sum things up, a crazed psycho had kidnapped my girlfriend and was threatening to kill her if I didn't cooperate and play his little 'game'. And somehow, he knows my name and where I am at all times, and I don't even know who he is. So yea, life kinda sucks right now. On the plus side, nice weather we're having isn't it?

I pulled up to the front of the bank and glanced at my watch. I was three minutes early. I walked up the marble stairs and into the bank. It was just an ordinary bank with bank tellers, bankers, and the smell of printed paper. I walked through the lobby, looking for my clue, when a woman called out to me. "Excuse me, sir. Are you Duncan?"

I turned around to see it wasn't a woman, but a girl. The girl had auburn colored hair and wore small, square glasses. She looked younger than me, maybe fourteen? She had a black and white stripped shirt on with a light colored pair of jeans. She looked nervous and kinda shaky.

I raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, but figured she might be the clue. "Yea."

"Go to the safe room." she said sneeking a golden key into my hand. Before I could look up, she had turned on her heels and began to walk away hastily. She must have been threatened by the man on the phone. I turned and walked though a closed door and down a long hallway. I walked through another door and was in a big room. On the opposite wall was a big, metal door. I walked over and used the golden key to unlock it. The door was kinda heavy, but I opened it, walked in and shut the door behind me. Inside the safe was a million small lockers each with their own individual numbers on them. The lockers covered every wall and stacked up from floor to ceiling. In the middle of the safe was a tape recorder and another silver key. I walked across the room and pressed the play button on the tape recorder.

"Hello, Duncan. It is time for the first round. As you can see, there is a silver key next to this tape recorder. The key opens one of these lockers. Inside said locker, is a bomb. If you do not find the bomb in ten minutes, it will detonate and kill everything within a fifty foot radius. But, since my fun would be over if you died immediately, I'll give you a hint. It is a totally important date. Once you find the bomb, pull out the red wire. Good luck."

Important date? I don't have enough time to sit here and think. So, I grabbed the key and started trying to open lockers with some famous dates, like 911, December 25, 4th of July, but nothing worked. I only had four minutes left! I was sweating, I had been running around this room trying to find this stupid locker, which was nearly impossible. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. So this was it? I was really done for. How could this have happened? I bang my head against the wall. Then, it came to me....

Wait a second... a _totally _important date. Thats it! Total Drama Island! The show started on July 8, 2007..... don't ask how I remember that.

I ran to the locker 7807 and tried the lock, and it worked! The bomb was now counting down from thirty seconds.. I quickly pulled the red wire and the numbers froze on twenty two. I took a deep sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off my brow. See? I'm not completely useless. Every once in a while, a useful thought enters my brain.

My phone began to ring again. How did I even have signal in here? I opened the phone, already knowing who it was.

"You disappointed?" I smirked.

"On the contrary. Are you ready for Round Two?"

"Does it matter if I'm ready?"

He laughed, "Now, you're getting it. There is a certain cell phone that will ring in exactly twenty minutes. Go down the road and turn left on Russell street. Drive for three blocks and wait. Find the cell phone before the eighth ring for your next instructions. Ta ta."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**Sarah: Okay, most of you are probably thinking this sucks, right?**

**Auora: Not really.**

**Adrianna: Quit down talking yourself!**

**Sarah: Sorry. I got overridden with excitement cuz guess who's back on TDA.... COURTNEY!!!! That was the best episode yet!!! Sad about who got kicked off (I don't wanna spoil it for those who didn't watch)**

**Auora: Argh!**

**Adrianna: Courtney hater! Get her!! *begins chase sequence***

**Sarah: Okay then! The gilded cookie awards go to.... tdiDXC123, mooseluver1995, boscogirl, livefreely9, DUDE-IN-A-GIRL'S-BODY, wait a second...I remember you from interviews! Hi loyal reviewer!!! Anywhos, QueenSkellington, screwtherulesihavmoney, and amelia. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Also, I haven't gotten any ideas or suggestions for 'rounds' :( I could use the help ;D**

**Peace and Love!**


	4. Round Two

**Sarah: Okay, I am officially addicted to Twitter!**

**Auora: Random.**

**Sarah: You know, you all should _so_ follow me on Twitter!**

**Auora: I already am.**

**Adrianna: And how would I do such a wonderful thing, Sarah?**

**Sarah: It is quite simple, all you have to do is go to **.com/xXxTDIAngelxXx

**Auora: You have made this whole authors note into one big advertisement.**

**Sarah: The people must know! Anyways, I own nothing, enjoy!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

Okay, this was just crazy. I had just arrived at he exact place where Mr. Mystery Man told me to go. It was the kind of neighborhood that looked abandoned, but really was not. The town was old and run-down. The buildings were made of bricks and looked like they were about to fall down. Most of the buildings used to be businesses, since the _closed _sign was still placed in most of the glass windows, but obviously they were abandoned. Homeless people and gang members were crowded in groups in the small alley ways.

How was I supposed to find a cell phone in this neighborhood? It was so bare, that it seemed technology ceased to exist. Just five more minutes until the cell phone is due to ring. If you haven't noticed, I drive very fast.

I ran around frantically asking people if they had a cell phone, and of course, they either said no or ignored me. I ran a hand through my Mohawk and sighed in frustration. I glanced back down at my watch, one more minute. I decided it was time to stop asking, and to just look. I began to circle the perimeter of the two lane street looking for anything that stood out in this dump. And then, thats when I heard it.

The first ring.

It sounded far away, so I ran down the street as fast as I could, trying to find the mysterious cell phone.

The second ring.

Now it sounded even farther away. "Shit." I yelled as I ran in the opposite direction than I had before. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me until...

The third ring.

It was coming from the building on my left. I ran inside and looked around. The place looked like there had a fire inside of the building. The walls were scorched and the little furniture there was was covered in ash. There was a small living room, a kitchen, and a dinning room, all connected and making a circle. I figured a cell phone would stand out a lot in this place, so I began to look. I looked on and behind the couch, under the coffee table, and behind the tv, nothing. So I ran into the dinning room. There wasn't much to look at in there, just a big table. I examined the table and realized there was no cell phone there.

The fourth ring.

I quickly ran into the kitchen, which had a lot more things in it. The fridge was still there, along with a dozen cabinets and a cupboard. I opened the fridge and, of course, nothing was in there. I pulled out every drawer, nothing. I tried opening the cupboard and since the wood was rotten, the door fell right off. So the cell phone wasn't on the bottom floor.

The fifth ring.

I quickly climbed the stairs, skipping every other step as I did so. The top floor was much smaller, with only a short hallway and three small rooms. A bathroom, and two bedrooms. The bathroom had been destroyed, so I didn't even bother to look in there. I ran into the small bedroom first. I flipped the bed over and opened the dresser drawers and got nothing. I ran into the other bedroom, which was about twice the size as the previous one. It had a king sized bed, a dresser mirror, a closet, and two night stands. I had just flipped the bed and emptied the two dresser drawers, and looked through the closet, when I walked by the opened window, where I heard the sixth ring. I stopped and looked out the window. There was a fire escape leading up to the roof.

Thats it! I jumped out the window and ran up the fire escape. I reached the roof and, just as I had thought, there was the phone. It was on the other side of the room, resting on the ledge.

The seventh ring.

I sprinted to the other side of the roof and quickly picked up the phone. My hand was a little shaky, but I got it opened. "Hello?"

"You had me worried there for a minute, I didn't think you would show up."

"What was the point in this?" I growled.

"Check your watch, boy, what time is it?"

I looked down at my watch. "8:15, why?"

"8:15? Doesn't something happen at 8:15 everyday?"

I was confused for a minute but then my eyes widened in realization. "Your fibbing."

"I fib you not. She's right here, do you wish to talk to her."

"Yes." I said instantly.

"Very well then." I heard something that sounded like Velcro and ripping leather, then the phone being handled.

"Hello?" Her voice was dry and I could tell she was scared. It had seemed like eternity since I had talked to her again.

"Courtney! Oh my god, are you okay?" That was probably a stupid question to ask but it was instinct.

"I've been better."

I wiped my hand down my face. "Has he hurt you? Touched you?" I heard a small sob on the other end, which I took as a yes. "Courtney, where are you?"

"I-I can't tell you." I could tell now that she was silently crying.

"Why not?"

"Because he has a gun pointed to my head." My heart completely stopped. However, my shock was soon replaced by a feeling of anger.

"Princess, I will find you, I promise." I whispered.

"I've got to go now, Duncan."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Then her voice was gone. Replaced by a deeper and eviler one. "Aww, such a sweet and touching moment."

"You promised you wouldn't touch her." I growled between gritted teeth.

"And I didn't, the end of my barrel did." he laughed. "Now, since I am such a generous guy, I am going to let that be the end of today's game. Go, stay at a hotel, go to a night club, I don't care what the hell you do. Just be ready for tomorrow."

"You know what? I am going to play this game and I am going to win. And when I do, I will find you, I will get Courtney back, and I will kill you."

"I look forward to that." He hung up.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sarah: You likey?**

**Adrianna: Me likey a lot!**

**Auora: Me likey too.**

**Sarah: I wanna give special thanks to tdiDXC123 for the idea of having them talk on the phone. If any of you have any other ideas, feel free to review and tell me. There is no stupid ideas.**

**Adrianna: *comes in with bags of candy that had Chris' face on them***

**Auora: What is that?**

**Adrianna: I figured that the reviewers were getting tired of cookies, so I made Gilded Chris Candy Bags!**

**Sarah: Sweetness. Do you wanna give them out Auora?**

**Auora: Sure! These goody bags go to tdiDXC123, Imagineworks Studios, livefreely9, DXC (you were right, Sarah's headaches did go away!), 2random4words, buckeye07, screwtherulesihavmoney, mooseluver1995, and courtneyrox. And you didn't even have to wear a Halloween costume to get them! Enjoy!**

**Sarah: Please review, I love you all!**

**Happy writing! **


	5. Courtney and Putting the Pieces Together

**Sarah: Mucho deas fello fanfiction lovers! I have written another chapter!**

**Adrianna: Yea, but it's a little different.**

**Auora: Most of this chapter is set in Courtney's Point of View.**

**Adrianna: This is why people should read these lovely authors notes, so they won't be confuzzled.**

**Sarah: Anywhoz, I really appreciate all the ideas I've gotten! They are excellent and I will probably be using them all. Keep them coming! The idea of having a chapter in Courtney's point of view came from screwtherulesihavmoney and tdiDXC123. Great idea guys! I had actually no intention of doing a Courtney chapter, but I thought it through and changed my mind ;) Anyways, enjoy!**

**Auora: Yes enjoy.**

**Adrianna: ENJOY DAMNITZ!**

**Intern: Sarah does not own TDI or it's characters.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

The man hung up his cell phone and threw it on the hotel bed. I couldn't identify him at all. He always wore a hat, so I couldn't see his hair color. He wore a big, black jacket, so I couldn't tell what his body type was. Plus, the curtains were always closed and the lights were always off, so no matter what time of day, all I saw was a dark shadow move through out the room.

It felt like I'd been in this place for all eternity, I actually had no idea how long it had been. When your in here so long, with the only way to pass the time is to stare in to the darkness in front of you, you loose track of time.

What do I think about while I stare into this darkness, you ask? Well, basically, I wonder why I'm here and what Duncan must be going through, what with these challenging and demanding things this man is making him do. I mostly relive the moment when I was first taken into capture.

I remember it clearly, that is, before I blacked out.

**Flashback**

_I just got back from my job and I was opening my front door. I walked in and noticed the place was completely trashed. There was garbage everywhere, tables were turned over, pictures laying broken on the floor, and glass and plaster scattered everywhere. I gasped and quickly began looking around for any sign of anybody. I thought maybe it was one of my friends pulling a prank or something._

"_Hello? Is anybody here?" I walked into the living room, and to my surprise, it was completely dark. So I called out again, "Hello?" I then noticed a shift in the darkness. "Who's there?"_

_I started slowly walking towards the figure. It shifted again slightly to the left. "I know you're there! Show yourself!" I demanded. The figure remained still. "I'm warning you my dad's a la-" I was interrupted by a pair of big, strong arms being wrapped around me, restraining me. "Let me go you big ape!" I shouted as I began kicking my legs out and doing everything in my power to escape the man's grasp, but to no avail. _

"_Settle down now, Courtney. We don't want to hurt you."_

_The voice was coming from in front of me. It must have been the figure I saw. So, I calculated that there were at least two people in this room. Way to remember 3rd grade Math, Court. The man's voice sounded a little familiar. You know, like when you watch a cartoon and recognize one of the character's voices but you can't remember where else you've heard it? It's kinda like that. _

"_Who are you? And what are you doing in my house!?"_

_The man chuckled. He chuckled! No one chuckles at me! I growled and began struggling again._

"_Ah, Courtney. You've got quite the temper don't you?"_

"_Tell your little boyfriend to let me go and get the hell out of my house!" I screamed._

_He tsked. "Now that wasn't very nice, now was it? Take her away."_

_I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, I was hit on the head with something hard. I got dizzy and light headed and soon after passed out._

*End Flashback*

When I had woken up I was tied to this chair with duck tape over my mouth. And my condition had remained the same. I was starving and my throat was so dry. Out of no where a lamp is turned on in the corner of the room. I now see a king sized bed, a big window covered by brown curtains, and two doors, one leading to outside and one leading to a bathroom. The lamp lit up a good portion of the room, but only with a faint orange glow. I saw the man, and I was getting a little hopeful. Maybe now I would be able to see his face. I was, however, disappointed when he turned around and he was wearing a ski mask. He had a tray in his hand. On the tray was a bottle of water and an apple. He walked over to me and sat the tray on the bed. He then ripped the duck tape off my mouth. Just in case you, for some reason, have duck tape on your mouth, DON'T rip it off. It hurts like hell!

I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. He turned around and sat the tray on my lap. I looked at the tray confusedly and then looked back at him.

"Your no use to me dead." He said darkly.

I glared at him. "Thanks for the oh so kind gesture, but its a little difficult to eat with my hands tied don't ya think?" I was hoping he would be stupid enough to untie my hand. If that were the case, I would have quickly punched him in the nose, gave him a kick where it hurts, and deliver a roundhouse kick to his jaw. Then he would hopefully be unconscious or in too much pain to move, and I would be able to escape. However, he was not that stupid.

"Which is why I am going to feed it to you, your highness." He bowed slightly.

"I don't know where your hands have been." I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

He rolled his eyes at me, which I just noticed were green. "It's either you let me feed you, or you starve."

I scoffed and opened my mouth to argue, when my stomach growled fiercely, persuading my decision. The masked man smirked as he held out the apple. I leaned my neck forward and bit into it. It tasted so good! I decided that I'd better talk while I could.

"So, while I am untaped, mind me asking what you want with me?" I asked taking another bite out of the apple.

"Eh, guess it couldn't hurt." he shrugged, pouring a little bit of water into my mouth. "It's really simple actually. Your just bait. The whole point is to get revenge on Duncan. You're of no importance but to feed Duncan's anger"

"But why!"

"You see, that I can't tell you."

I grunted in frustration. I looked down and noticed that I had eaten the apple down to the core, and my water was empty. My throat still felt like a dessert and my stomach was still having a war with itself. "Well, your fed. You'll be given the same thing every two days."

He reached for the tape and peeled of a piece. He was walking over to me when I screamed, "Wait, you are you?"

He chuckled as he put the duck tape back across my mouth. "Your worst nightmare." he said mysteriously as the room grew dark once again.

**********************************************************************************

I decided I was going to go do a little research. I found a cheap motel and rented a room. I always had a bag stored in the back compartment of my motorcycle, just in case I had to go on the run for some reason. Inside the bag were some clothes, a toothbrush, my laptop, shampoo, deodorant, and my gun.

I sat on the lumpy mattress of my hotel bed and pulled out my laptop. My first suspect was this kid named Matt that I used to go to school with. We got into a huge fist fight back in grade 9 and he swore he would even the score. I checked his records, and it wasn't him. Turns out he had moved in Colorado in the United States and was now a straight A student. Huh, who knew?

This drew me to my next suspect, Chris. Whats to say this wasn't another one of his sick attempts at ratings? I checked his record as well. Apparently he was currently hosting a snowboarding contest in Greenland, so he's out. I slammed my head back against the headboard in frustration. Who could be doing this? Who hated me that much? And who knew enough about me to know about Courtney.

A light bulb went off in my head. I quickly got back on my computer and typed in 'Marcus Brody'. I found his file from the Willisberg Correctional Facility and opened it up. Lets see... blood type, hair color, yada yada yada. Here we go. Marcus Brody was released for good behavior on March 3, 2009. Three weeks after me....

The pieces all clicked together in my head. He found my picture, he had to have. That son of a bitch.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Sarah:...tada?**

**Adrianna: I liked it.**

**Auora: But, didn't he figure it out too quick?**

**Sarah: Hush child, I know what I'm doing. Adrianna, you have something special for our dear friends?**

**Adrianna: Why yes I do! Now, every chapter I will make cookies shaped in the heads of TDI characters! Here are Chef cookies!**

**Sarah and Auora: Chef! *tackles Adrianna and takes a cookie***

**Auora: *nibbles on cookie and begins reminiscing* Ah Chef.**

**Sarah: If only he were here.**

**All: We love you Chef!**

**Adrianna: *clears throat* Anyways. Chef cookies for livefreely9, fulltimereviewer, DXC, screwtherulesihavmoney, sk8inpyro21, mooseluver1995, tdiDXC123, animeaddict2323232, courtneyrox, AAA5241, and -jessika-.**

**Auora: Hey wait a minute. You reviewed so you could give yourself a cookie?**

**Adrianna: Why yes, yes I did.**

**Auora: I should try that.**

**Sarah: Okay! Well, anyways. Please review and thanks for all the ideas. Keep them coming! Ta ta for now!**


	6. Round Three

**Sarah: Konichuwa!**

**Auora: Welcome back!**

**Adrianna: We are here to bring you an exciting new chapter!**

**Auora: Actually Sarah is. She is the author you know.**

**Adrianna: Yea, but we're the author's best friends so we're more important.**

**Auora: True.**

**Sarah: …. okay then? Anyways, I pretty much have the whole story figured out. So, I will probably be updating a lot more frequently (hopefully), but you must review or no cookie for you! Ideas are still welcome!**

**Adrianna: Sarah owns nothing in the story except herself.**

_Where was I? Was that... a dock? Holy crap, I was back on the island! What was I doing here? I looked down at my clothes and realized I was in a tux. 'Okay, whats going on here?'._

_Suddenly I see Geoff running towards me, also dressed in a tux. 'Come on, dude, you're gonna be late.'_

_'Late for what?'_

_He just laughed and patted my shoulder, 'Come on buddy.'_

_Confused, I followed Geoff. Near the tree line was a bunch of white chairs with a bunch of people in them. I recognized some of them, former contestants, Chris, Chef, my parents, and my parole officer. They all were facing a big white arch with flowers surrounding it. In the middle of the arch stood an elderly man holding a small black book. 'Umm, what is this?'_

_'It's your wedding, dude!'_

_I swallowed nervously, 'My, uh, wedding?' He laughed and dragged me towards the arch. Everyone was starring at me. I shifted my eyes around nervously, still confused about what was happening. Then I look over and see Trent sitting on a bar stool with his guitar. He starts to play that oh so clichéd song you hear at every wedding. Everyone in the chairs stood up and I looked away from Trent to see who was coming down the aisle._

_It was Courtney. She had a flowing strapless, white gown that had rhinestones embedded at the top. Her hair was curled and hung down her shoulders and framed her face. She had a thin veil that was pulled back, so it didn't cover her face. _

_She truly was beautiful._

_She finally reached the alter, smiling up at me, a small tear in her eye. I couldn't help but smile back. All noises and everything around me disappeared completely. All there was was me and her._

_However my moment of pure happiness was interrupted by a gunshot. My head flew up and everyone's attention turned towards the back of the ceremony. Standing there was Marcus with his gun pointed to the air, obviously trying to get attention. He smirked at me, an evil glint in his green eyes. He then slowly lowered the gun to where it was facing us. And in a millisecond had pulled the trigger..._

_I closed my eyes, preparing for an impact that never came. I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't the target, Courtney was._

_She dropped the the ground, clutching her stomach. Her white dress now turned a dark shade of red. Everyone in the crowd screamed and began running around like maniacs. I dropped down to her level and pulled her close. 'Come on, princess. Hang in there. You can do this. Don't leave me.'_

_All strength had left her body and the only emotion visible on her face was pain. 'Duncan, I love you..' She said as she fell limb in my arms. I stared at her cold, lifeless body for what seemed like decades._

_I heard a chuckle and looked up and saw Marcus grinning at me. I gave him a stone cold glare. I gently laid Courtney down and then charged myself at him. 'You son of a bitch! I am going to rip you to fucking pieces!' I yelled. I was storming towards him, fighting the tears that were threatening to leak at any moment. I thought my eyes would explode._

_He just laughed at me again, 'Oh but Duncan, you'll never catch me.' And then everything slowly faded to black...._

I bolted upright in the hotel bed. I glanced frantically around the room, trying to catch my breath. My forehead was damp with sweat. My laptop still lay open on my lap. Huh, must have fallen asleep while researching. I moved my mouse to see the time. It was 3:29 in the morning. I sighed and leaned my head back onto my pillow.

That dream... Now, I've had nightmares before, but non like this. This is the first nightmare that actually spooked me. It felt so real. The pain was still lingering inside me, making me believe that all of those things actually did happen. Now I was more determined then ever to finish the game. I shook my head, trying to forget the dream, but I knew it was pointless.

I swung my legs over the bed and walked to the small, mildew absorbed bathroom. I stepped into the shower. I just let warm water wash over me. I pressed my head up against the tiles wall. I bet I was in there for over an hour. I finally snapped out of my thoughts and daydreams and got out of the shower. I got dressed, spiked my Mohawk, and walked back into my room. I was absently walking around when I tripped and fell to the ground. I looked at my feet to see a brown box laying in the floor, which definatly was not there before I got in the shower.

I took the box and held it to my ear to make sure that it wasn't a bomb. I didn't hear anything, and the box felt really light. So I carefully peeled off the tape, and opened the package. Inside was a vanilla envelope. I slowly opened the envelope and discovered a piece of paper inside. On the paper was an address and a note that read: 'A picture tells a thousand words. It can also tell one's story. Can you find the picture that tells your story? Remember, one wrong guess, and Courtney's story will end.'

Now this was just ridiculous. Seriously? A riddle? I grunted and walked out the door, paper in hand. I hopped on my bike and went to the given address. It lead me to a modern art museum. The sun had yet to rise, and there was no doubt a security system, probably one much more advanced than I've dealt with, was inside. So how was I going to get in? Well, sitting on the bike is probably one of the least productive things to do in this situation, so I got up and walked the perimeter. I got to the back entrance and noticed another note. The handwriting was similar to the one on the note from the package. It was held up to the door by a small piece of scotch tape. I ripped it off and read through the instructions. 'In order to access an entrance to the building, you must enter the security code 879-459-172 into the key pad to your right. But, if you are not out of the museum in twenty minutes, the security system will be re-armed and the police will come to take you _back _to jail. Good luck, Duncan. Round three begins.... now."

I hear a slight ticking noise. I look at the key pad and see a twenty minute count down. I quickly copy the code and unlock the door. I run in and I immediately stop. There were painting all around me. There was no empty wall space available. Not to mention, the place had three stories, and each floor consisted of about four or five rooms. There was no way I could do this, I wasn't even sure what I was looking for, but I couldn't give up. I've made it to round three without failure, and I wasn't about to ruin my record.

The first floor consisted of remakes of famous classics. None of the works even came close to the original drawings. Since when was Mona Lisa a stipper? And apparently the Thinker is also a master of the art of disco. I guess that's why these paintings ended up in a small, Canadian town outside of Toronto and not in a big, fancy church in France.

The second floor consisted of sculptors. I saw that most of the statues were men. I averted my eyes away from the male... 'organs' and decided searching this floor would be a wasted effort.

I got to the third floor, which consisted of new paintings. This floor by far was the largest. I had just ran into the first room when I heard Marcus' voice over head. _"Five minutes, Dunky." _

Shit. I ran with all my might glances at every painting but none of them stood out to me. All I saw was spashes of color and shapes. I was about to just give up when one painting caught my eye. It wasn't a very large painting, but then again it wasn't the smallest either. It was a picture of one of those yin yang symbols, but it had been split apart. On the bottom written in very neat cursive it said. _Together by adverse, Apart by love._

I wasn't sure what it meant, but I quickly grabbed the painting off the wall. "_Sixty seconds, Duncan."_

I ran down the stairs, skipping five at a time. I reached the door and threw myself from the building. The door closed just as soon as the alarm was reactivated.

I lay on the ground panting, clutching the painting for dear life. I sat up and looked at the painting. What now? How was finding this any help? Maybe I got the wrong one...

Then I saw it. A white piece of paper sticking out of the back of the frame. I ripped the whole frame apart to find a folded up sheet of paper with my name written on it. Without hesitating I opened it up.

_Congratulations, Duncan, you aren't as idiotic as I presumed._

_Your next task is to visit some old friends. I hear Geoff and Bridgette are living on a beach house about half an hour from here. Why don't you swing by and maybe watch some TV?_

What the hell? Now I was genuinely confused. What did Geoff and Bridgette have anything to do with this? And watching TV?

Could it be another hint...

It doesn't matter why I need to go, the only thing that matters is that I need to do whatever it takes to win this game. Nothing can stop me.

Nothing.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

**Sarah: Don't hurt me.**

**Adrianna: You never write!**

**Sarah: I know! I'm sorry! I have been involved with school and my after school crap.**

**Auora: And facebook.**

**Sarah: Hey! Quiet! I am so sorry, guys! I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me! I will update more frequently I promise. Now, Adrianna, give these forgiving reviews a Duncan shaped cookie.**

**Adrianna: Cookies for: musicaltheatergirl-dxc4eva, tdiDXC123, Bombora, fulltimereviewer, sk8inpiro21, boscogirl, Theater Of The Mind, mooseluver1995, livefreely9, QueenSkellington, Can'tReadMyOwnFanficName, AAA5241, E-D-Songy-12, trentxgwen-heart-, and CXDFAN.**

**Sarah: Thanks so much!!! Read and review!!!**

**Happy Writing!**


	7. Rounds Four and Five

**Hey guys, it's Sarah. **

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever, there's no excuse for it. I didn't write as much this summer as I had planned to. This chapter isn't much, but this story is far from over.**

**Special thanks to met police for the idea of the puzzle.**

**Read and Review!**

**~xTAx**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

I didn't understand it. Why are they apart of this? This had nothing to do with them, and the last thing I would ever wish on someone was the burden of protecting a friend's life.

All these thoughts and more crept into my head as I made my way up the stone walkway. Lined with multicolored flowers and lacking any sort of blemishes, it is exactly what I would imagine the perfect home would be like. I can see a large, broad leaved tree in the backyard, perfect for a tree house. A white porch swing blows in the wind, creating a soft squeaking noise. The magnolias softly sway in the autumn breeze, greeting my nose with a sweet scent. It all seems too calm, too innocent for the news I am to bring.

Grudgingly, I make my way up the porch stairs to the large front door. I stand as if hypnotized for a moment, doubting my ability to put this much misery on two people I care so much about. Geoff and I had been best friends since we were forced on the same team in Total Drama Island. He was my go to guy, and he was always there whenever I needed him. His girlfriend, Bridgette, was like a younger sister. She was sweet and caring and almost too innocent for her own good. How can two such ordinary people be crucial in this juvenile attempt at revenge? Then again, according to _Marcus,_ they were essential to the games, and to Courtney's freedom.

I knocked quickly, part of me hoping they weren't home. Shortly afterwards, I hear footsteps on the other side of the door. Bridgette opens the door looking puzzled, then relieved and ecstatic. "Duncan!"

She had changed. She still had the Malibu tan and the kind of blond hair you can only get from countless hours in the sunlight, but what caught my attention was the mass under her shirt. She caught my starring and placed a caring hand gently on her stomach. "I'm seven months along,we don't know if it's a boy or girl." her smile was small and genuine. "What brings you here?"

As if I weren't guilty enough without her being pregnant. "I need to talk to you and Geoff."

"Well, he'll be home in about ten minutes, come on in, I was just making lunch."

The inside was just as charming as the outside. It reminded me of the ocean: blue walls, tan carpeting, light wood furniture, and trinkets of ocean animals scattered around. She led me to the kitchen where the overwhelming smell of grilled cheese made my mouth water. Bridgette grabbed two plates and put a sandwich and some celery on each before directing me to the dinning room.

"So, where's Courtney?" she asked.

"Uhm, that's kind of why I'm here."

"Is everything okay?"

"I would rather wait until Geoff got here." I said quietly.

We sat in silence, except for the occasional awkward small talk, until Geoff finally arrived. "Babe you are not gonna guess what I just-" He noticed me at the table and gave a big yell. "Duncan, man! How the hell are ya?"

He pulled me to my feet and gave me a tight man hug. "I'm good, man. What about you! How come I didn't know there was going to be a little Geoff?"

Geoff proudly put his arm around Bridgette's waist and pulled her close. "We sort of wanted it to be a surprise. She wanted to tell Courtney, but we haven't been able to reach her."

This brings my morale down and reminds me of why I am here. "Uhm,Geoff, can we sit down for a sec? I have some.. less than happy news." Geoff's expression was nothing less than confused as he sat down beside Bridgette.

Slowly and carefully, I explained everything. I started from when I went to jail and how I hated my cell mate, then went into buying her the ring. Then I told them of the first phone call. Saying everything out loud made me feel like I was reading them some lame movie script. They were dreadfully quiet afterwards, none of them even looking at me. Bridgette reached out and touched my hand unexpectedly. "Whatever we can do to help, we're in." she whispered.

"You know I would never ask unless I thought it was the only option."

"We understand, man, no worries." This was the most serious I had ever seen Geoff look, and it made me feel uneasy.

Suddenly, I heard a soft static noise coming from the living room. "Babe, did you leave the tv on?"

"No, it's been off all day." Bridgette said. We abandon our lunch and dash to the living room. The television is blank, nothing but static.

"Maybe it's busted." But as Geoff walked forward to fiddle with it, the picture came to life. Bridgette threw her hands to her face and gasped beside me. Geoff's body goes rigid and he slowly moves out of my line of sight. I sort of wish he hadn't.

I'm numb. My vision is blurred with rage. I stand as stiff as a board, my fist clenched so hard that I would not be surprised to find my fingernails caked in blood. The television shows a small room, only a bed and a nightstand are visible. On the nightstand is a lamp, giving off the only illumination in the room. I now notice a straight-back, wooden chair pushed off to the side. But the setting is not what made my blood boil. There were two people in the room.

Courtney and Marcus.

Marcus had a black hood over his face, but I could tell by the way he stood and the smugness in which he held his gun that it was him. His gun was leveled steadily about an inch from Courtney's head. She looked much thinner. Her clothes hung off her like rags. Her hair was matted with sweat and blood. Her face was shinny with tears. In her trembling hands was a single sheet of paper.

"By witnessing this video, you have just completed Round Four." her voice was rough and dry and pitiful as she recited what was written for her. My heart ached and I just wanted to jump through the screen and take her to a place where nobody could ever hurt her again. Hearing her on the phone was bad, but this was torture. "Now that the game has added some new players, it's time to make things more challenging." She paused to sob. "Upstairs in the baby's nursery is a thousand piece puzzle. Complete the puzzle for the clue to your next location. If you do not arrive at said location by sunset, then-"

She looked at the paper horrified. Marcus pushed the gun against her scalp and growled, "Read it!"

"Then the next tape you will see will be of me being raped and killed.. Duncan forget the games. Forget me. Get away while you can. It won't be pleasant if you don't!"

Marcus knocked the paper from her hands, and restrained them behind her back. He then pushed her roughly onto the floor and walked close to the camera. "Time's a tickin' doll face."

The screen went black.

I was the first to spring into motion. I ran up the stairs to the nursery. In the babies crib lay a brown package. A wave of panic ran over me. He had been here. How long ago? Were Bridgette and Geoff even aware that there was a psychopath in their baby's room? I quickly grabbed the package and bolted down the stairs. Geoff and Bridgette were petrified, their eyes still glued to the tv and their expressions nothing less than horrified.

"I know, it's a lot to bring onto you, but I really need your help."

Geoff was the first to snap out of the trance. "Of course, bro."

Together, we ripped off the parcel and dumped the pieces onto the coffee table. Bridgette suddenly bolted to her feet. "Okay, first we need to separate the frame pieces. Once we have the frame done, the rest should be fairly easier." There was a certain determination and steadiness to her that chilled me. Bridgette had always been the soft, gentle soul who cried during humane society commercials. Now she was a strong woman who wasn't afraid of anything. I grinned at her respectively before directing my attention to the task at hand.

The sun had just begun it's descent when I added the final piece to the puzzle. With Bridgette's leadership and guidance, we had completed the puzzle much quicker than I had anticipated. I study the picture before me. The scene was a waterfront at night. The waves were calm and navy blue. A pier stood alone in the distance. Colorful sea shells glowed in the moonlight.

"That's Wingler Beach! It's about ten minutes from here." Geoff exclaimed.

I looked out the window. The sky was turning a dark orange color. Time was running short, and I needed to be there. I ran out of the house and to my bike before either of them could even volunteer to come with me.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

**Sarah: Sorry for the lateness. Please feel free to message me urging me to update. It actually kicks my butt into gear, and so does awesome reviews.**

**Auora: Cookie time?**

**Adrianna: Of course! These are shaped like Harold (Sarah's favorite character). Cookies for livefreely9, Carlyrific, Alexex, TheSocialLoner, Wryter12, , Can'tReadMyOwnFanficName, QueenSkellington, AAA5241, Snowiyflake, Aravi Velez, met police, and guitarNrd362. :)**


	8. Round Six

**Hello.**

**We're getting closer, ladies and gentlemen.**

**So, please enjoy, and read and review :)**

**~xTAx**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

The beach was quiet and deserted. The sky was getting darker by the second as stars began to illuminate the waves. Abandoned beach towels and small shovels scattered across the sand.

Children had once played on this beach. Families congregated here for fun, relaxation, and serene joy. Now this beach represented a place of pain and sorrow. Courtney could already be dead. Who's to say that that tape wasn't previously recorded? Who's to say that Marcus wasn't just toying with me? No, I can't think like that. That's exactly how he wants me to think. He wants me to be weak. But I couldn't afford to, not with five lives now on the line. I became responsible for Courtney's life the first time I saw her. I knew then that I would do everything in my power to protect her. Now, with Geoff, Bridgette, and their baby's lives on the line, I was beyond freaked.

I don't know if it was the cold or the eeriness of the situation that gave me chills, but I zipped my jacket higher nonetheless. I walked a little ways until I saw the pier. The wood was old and rotting. A fold out chair and a fishing pole lay near the edge. I was praying they didn't belong to Marcus.

I didn't know what I would find in the dark shadows, but I wasn't afraid. I was prepared for anything. Or, at least, I hoped I was.

I squinted my eyes but saw no one. I pulled my swiss blade from my pocket, preparing for an ambush. I reached the pier to find it seemingly empty. The waves stretched slowly across the sand and shell. Litter lay sparely across the sand. I checked my phone. I was right on time.

Then I caught a small glare out of the corner of my eye. A small card, with a note attached, was taped to the soggy wood. I was beginning to lose my patience, so I forcefully ripped the tape and read the note.

_Congratulations!_

_You have completed Round Six! You know what this means, don't ya? You guessed it, big guy. Our time together is about to come to a sad and unfortunate end. _

_You see the hotel key I left for ya? Find what it opens, and you can rescue your princess. Hurry up, though, because by midnight, I might just decide to cheat._

_Good luck, pal._

A hotel key? There had to be at least fifty hotels in this city. There was no way I could find which hotel this key went to, let alone find the exact door, within three hours.

I began looking all around the pier, hoping for some other sign, some hidden clue to point me in the right direction. Nothing.

I squeezed my eyes close, trying to fight the agonizing headache. I pulled out my phone and called Geoff. He answered on the first ring, "Did ya find her, bra?"

"No, we're on round seven. But he left me a hotel key. I'm supposed to find out where it goes before midnight."

"But that could take days!" he panicked.

"Well, I've only got a few hours. Is there any specific hotel he might choose? Something related to this whole twisted scheme or even to the ransom notes?"

"Gosh, man, I have no idea. I can run and get a hotel list from the tourism office. You come back here and regroup with Bridgette."

"Well hurry up." I snapped my phone shut and sprinted toward my bike.

x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x

It hadn't even been five minutes when Geoff parked messily on the front lawn. He rushed, the blood pumping in his ears, into his small, white house. Bridgette and I, sitting on the couch in a comforting silence, jumped up immediately. Geoff tossed the white binder to us, gasping, "That's every hotel within a hundred mile radius. How in the hell are we going to do this?"

"I don't know, Geoff, but a little encouragement would be appreciated." I spat. I knew that now wasn't the time for controversy, but that's all my life has been since this hell started. Geoff would surely understand that, given the circumstances, I had every right to be a bit on edge.

Bridgette grabbed the binder from my grip and returned to the couch. She leaned forward, flipping through the pages at an abnormally fast pace. Her eyes darted across the pages, her face scrunched up, trying to form a connection in the words. She bit her cheek in deep concentration.

Finally, something jumped out, and she openly gasped. "There!" she grabbed a pen from the table and circled a name, address, and phone number, "Pleasant Hotel, it's just about six miles from here."

My jaw fell to the floor. I stared at her in exasperation, "How do you know that's it? It doesn't make any sense. Everything up to this point has been related to Total Drama, why is this different?"

"He wanted you to think like that." she folded her hands in her lap calmly. "The Total Drama references meant nothing to him, he was just waiting for this moment, he knew you would mess up. Courtney was never meant to be rescued."

"But how do you know that's the hotel?" Geoff added.

"Did you not watch the video?" Bridgette took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "'Duncan forget the games. Forget me. Get away while you can. It won't be pleasant if you don't!'" She opened her eyes and stared at me with as much intensity as she could muster, "That wasn't written on the paper, you saw him push her after she said it, she was sending you a message, Duncan. Now, Courtney may be a genius, but I doubt she would use such white collar language while being held at gunpoint unless she wanted you to pay attention to it. Pleasant Hotel is where she's at."

I starred at her, completely dumbstruck. "How in the _hell _did you remember her exact words?"

She grinned proudly, "Eidetic memory. I knew I should have been a cop." She glanced at her watch, "Duncan, it's 10:41, you need to go."

"Right." I grabbed my jacket and gave Bridgette a peck on the cheek, "Thank you so much." I whispered. I ran to the door and paused. I wasn't prepared for this, mentally or physically. I haven't slept in days, I can't even remember the last time I ate. Marcus was going to be in top condition, and Courtney was counting on me to be the big, bad, tough boyfriend and save the day. I couldn't do that like this. I couldn't take Geoff, I wouldn't risk losing them both.

I sucked in a breath and turned to Geoff. We stared at each other for a moment. His blue eyes greeted mine with understanding and complete faith and loyalty. He was going to be a father, his whole life was about to change. And now, standing right in front of him, I saw him changing too. No longer was he the irresponsible party animal I once knew. He was mature and ready to carry the world on his shoulder. He wasn't stupid. He knew my chances, and even Courtney's, of getting out were slim. Why not make the odds slightly better? I would worry about the consequences later.

"Geoff, I'm gonna need your gun."


	9. Game Over

**Hey guys.**

**Sorry for the lateness, no excuse for it.**

**The story is getting good, my kittens, so I will shut up and let you read.**

**Read and Review!**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

My stomach was in knots. Beads of sweat lined my brow and my knuckles were white. It took every ounce of concentration in me to keep my bike on the road. Geoff's revolver was tucked discreetly in my belt. I had also managed to grab one of Bridgette's huge ass kitchen knifes and tuck it into my boot. I was not going down without a fight.

It seemed so unreal. Just a few days ago, I was leading a normal life, just trying to find a job and scavenge enough money to maybe buy a house. Now, I was on my way to ending a cruel and sadistic game started by my psychotic cell mate. In a few minutes, Courtney would either be alive or dead.

It's funny, in a sad sort of way. I had never thought about what might happen to me. Would I make it out alive? Would something happen to me? The problem seemed so minute compared with Courtney's life. If something were to happen to her, would I even want to live?

At first, I was skeptical of Bridgette's suggestion, (what would Pleasant Hotel have anything to do with this?) that is, until I pulled into the parking lot. The hotel was exactly seven miles from Bridgette's house; coincidence? This far into the game, I had stopped believing in coincidences. I carelessly skidded as close as I could to the door, not even checking to see if it was an actual parking spot, and ran inside.

The lobby was breathtakingly large. The ceiling raising higher, I would bet, than my entire apartment building. A truck sized chandelier hung delicately from the mirrored ceiling. The lobby itself was completely empty except for the young receptionist at the long counter. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. The large, empty space was eerily foreboding. After tonight, was this what my life would become? An empty space?

Quickly shaking the thoughts from my head, I sprinted towards the large elevator, ignoring the yelling counter girl. The elevator was absent of any sort of music. Shiny, golden wallpaper surrounded me, caging me in. I quickly hit the number 7 without hesitation. The ride was excruciatingly long; the seconds feeling like hours.

As I caught my breath, I made a note to go over my strategy. Oh wait. I didn't have one. What was I going to do? Shoot him on the spot? But that would surely send me back to jail, maybe even for life. No, I had to be smart about this. I had to ensure that neither Courtney nor I could be help responsible for any of this. I cursed, I knew what the smartest thing was, even if I hated it. It was the only way to save my ass. I flipped open my phone and hasty dialed the number before I could change my mind.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"Yes, my name is Duncan Logan. I'm at Pleasant Hotel on Meriwether street. This man has kidnapped my girlfriend."

"Sir? Did you say there has been a kidnapping?"

"Well, not a kidnapping, per say, but this man took my girlfriend and is holding her in room 777."

"Is this a prank, sir?"

"No, it's not a prank," my voice cracked slightly. I mentally slapped myself for being so weak, but my shield was breaking. I was desperate. "Please, ma'am. I'm in the elevator. If I don't get there by midnight, he will kill her. Please, I beg of you, send someone. I know he's armed."

"I'm sending a unit your way as we speak. Wait right where you are until they get there."

The elevator door opened. I looked out into the long hallway, stretching out like an endless abyss. This was it. Now or never. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

Room number 777. It looked uniform enough: white with a brown frame. The dreaded numbers were golden and reflected my unappealing appearance. It was 11:27. So, if this whole thing wasn't a hoax, then she was still alive. Taking the key in my shaking hand, I slip it into the slot, holding my breath until the light finally turned green. This was it, the moment of truth.

A calm sky lay over the busy city. Bright stars scattered across the ebony sky. The streets were slowly thinning out, people returning to the comfort of their homes. A blanket of silence lay over the trees and buildings. This was why Officer Joseph always volunteered for the night shift. Sure, every now and again he would get a call about a drunk driver or a public disturbance, but it was worth it for nights like these, where the sky was cloudless, endless in possibilities.

His radio sounded, snapping him out of his daze, _Officer Joseph, this is Sergeant Kline, do you copy?_

The young man reached forward for his radio, "This is Officer Joseph, over."

_Officer, we have a situation at Pleasant Hotel, requesting backup._

"Roger, what's the situation."

_Not clear, but shots have been fired._

"Any witnesses?"

_We have one confirmed witness, a former criminal by the name of Duncan Logan._

Officer Joseph's walkie fell into the passenger seat. Duncan? It couldn't be. He was just released from prison. What could he have possibly gotten himself into?

_You there, Officer?_

He hastily scooped up the walkie into his shaking hands, "I'm on my way."

The silent night suddenly erupted with the sirens of speeding squad cars, all with one location in mind.

"Duncan, how nice of you to join us. Early I see, how responsible of you."

I clenched my hands into fist, trying to remain in control. The scene before me was unfathomable. Courtney was tied to a straight back chair. She was skinny and bony, her hair matted to her face. Her body was shaky and her eyes were bloodshot. Tears stained her once golden skin, now sickeningly pale. Marcus stood smiling behind her, a long barreled handgun resting against her temple. Every ounce of me wanted to jump across the room and rip this guy's throat out. Instead, I focused all my energy into keeping my anger under lock and key. "You said you would let her go."

"Shut the door," his voice all too calm, "gently."

I slowly shut the door, eliminating the primary light source of the room. The moon cast striped rays though the closed blinds. It was enough light so that I could see everything that was going on, but it still put Marcus at a higher advantage. I felt a thin stream of blood swim over my knuckles.

"The game's over, Marcus. I did exactly what you said. What more do you want?"

"Funny you should ask. You see, I've become quite attached," he petted Courtney's hair. A soft sob escaped her chapped lips. "I'm not too sure I want to give her up just yet."

"Listen to me, you son-of-a-bitch," my voice sounded foreign, escaping me in a growl. "I have played your sick, twisted game. I have followed every single one of your insane directions by the letter. You said that if I completed all seven rounds, that I would get her back."

"Yeah, but that bores me."

The weight of the day- of the whole situation, really- came over me in waves. I was suddenly exhausted, ready to collapse at any given moment. I sigh, "Why me, Marcus? What the hell have I done?"

He shrugged, "Don't flatter yourself. You are simply a victim of convenience."

Suddenly the silent night erupted in an explosion of sirens and flashing lights. Marcus looked at me with a mixture of disappointment and knowing. "I knew you were a scared man, Duncan Logan, but I did not depict you a coward."

"It is time to end this."

He nodded, "I agree." He lowered the gun and stepped away from the chair. Tears freely leaked from her face as a relieved sigh escaped her. He walked past me, suffocating me with the smell of alcohol and what I disgustingly recognized as Courtney's perfume.

"Oh, Duncan," he said at the threshold. "I don't like to lose."

And before I could even blink, he pulled the trigger.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

**I am so sorry for the cliffhanger, guys. I will try to update as soon as possible. This week has been pretty hectic. My house was broken into, and we've had to recover from that. On the bright side, however, I turned sixteen on the 25th and got a new car and my driving permit!**

**But, anyways, please read and review and I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**Happy Writing!**

**Much love,**

**Sarah~xTAx**


	10. Mending Our Wounds

** don't hurt me?**

**I am a horrible person who shouldn't even be allowed back on this site for my horribleness.**

**I wish I had an excuse, but I don't. Time has just gotten away from me.**

**If you guys still remember this story and actually read this chapter, then I applaud you because you truly are the best, most loyal and dedicated fans that I have ever seen.**

**I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't hate me too much!**

**Much Love!**

**And please review?**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

The hospital waiting room was blindingly bright, with white carpet and even whiter walls. The room smelled of pine-sol and rubbing alcohol and something else. Dozens of chairs lay in pods across the room, each empty but three. As soon as they heard the news, Bridgette and Geoff had rushed down. Bridgette held onto her bulging belly, fighting silent tears. Geoff had retired his old hat into his hands and continued to stare at it in a trance.

I sat on the other side of the room. Not because I was upset with them, but because I felt cursed. To be close to me means to be close to destruction, to hurt. I had already inconvenienced them enough; they shouldn't even be here. They should be at home, picking out baby names, and focusing on beginning the rest of their lives. But instead they were in a hospital waiting room at four o'clock in the morning, waiting for the doctor to tell us if Courtney made it or not.

_Courtney._

Every ridiculous task, every tedious round, could all be for nothing. The outcome was never meant to be fair. The games were never meant to simply test me. They were to make me suffer. Marcus knew all along that he just wanted to put me through the most excruciating pain imaginable.

The memories came like a wave before I could stop them:

_Suddenly, the silent night erupted in an explosion of sirens and flashing lights. Marcus looked at me with a mixture of disappointment and knowing. "I knew you were a scared man, Duncan Logan, but I did not depict you a coward."_

"_It is time to end this."_

_He nodded, "I agree." He lowered the gun and stepped away from the chair. Tears freely leaked from her face as a relieved sigh escaped her. He walked past me, suffocating me with the smell of alcohol and what I disgustingly recognized as Courtney's perfume._

"_Oh, Duncan," he whispered at the threshold. "I don't like to lose."_

_And before I could even blink, he pulled the trigger._

_I flinched, waiting for the impact, but it never came. When I looked, he had disappeared. I ran into the hall, but he was no where in site. I returned to the room, perplexed at how he could have missed me from so far away. Then I saw it. Courtney's shirt was soaked through in a thick crimson. The shock was evident on her face as the pain slowly began to make itself shown. I rushed to her, cutting the rope. She was completely silent, starring off at the floor. _

"_Come on, princess, stay with me." I gently cradled her and set her on the floor. I held her head in my lap and forced her to look at me. "The police are on their way, it's all going to be okay."_

_She looked at me with such pitiful, dark eyes. A gasp escaped her lips. "It.. hurts."_

"_I know, babe, we're going to get you help." I looked around frantically. I grabbed the sheets from the bed and wrapped a tight sash around her abdomen. She winced, but it helped to slow the bleeding. I was desperate. She was dying in my arms, and there wasn't anything I could do about it. _

"_Help! She's been shot! Somebody help!" I screamed, hoping someone in the hall would hear. There was no response. He made sure this floor would be completely empty tonight. Damnit._

"_Duncan, it's okay. Go ahead and get out of here."_

"_What? Are you crazy? I am not leaving you."_

"_Don't be stupid, Duncan. It's just the two of us, alone in a deserted hallway. The villain is no where to be seen, and with your track record, they won't hesitate to convict you. Just wait until they take me to the hospital, then you can come back."_

_Her color was fleeing. Her eyelids were growing heavier by the second as she was slowly fading away. "Now, you listen, and you listen good, Mrs. Matthews. I am not, and never will, leave you again. Do you hear me?" Courtney swallowed painfully and gave a pitiful nod. "I love you, Courtney."_

_She grins and gives a short chuckle. "You don't have to say it just because you think I'm dying."_

"_But I mean it. I really do, I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_The sound of footsteps rushing down the hall invaded the quiet room. _

"Duncan, man, I brought you some coffee." Officer Joseph's voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Thanks, DJ, I appreciate it."

My old friend sat next to me, rubbing his hand through his buzz cut. He was taller than me by half a foot and was extremely built. His dark uniform was decorated with a variety of patches. He looked so much older, much more mature than the loveable jock I met all those years ago.

"How're you holding up?" His voice was deep and smooth.

"The waiting doesn't make it any easier, that's for damn sure." I sigh, taking a gulp of the dangerously hot coffee. The intense burn felt good going down my throat, sending a tingling scorch into my chest.

"It shouldn't be too long now. Just hang in there." He gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "And I'm sorry about the questioning, it was just protical. I would never suspect you of this."

"No, it's not your fault. You were just doing your job." As much as it pains me, I am thankful that all of them are here. It feels good to actually be around some familiar faces. After this day, I vow to vanish from their lives for good. I just pray that I haven't plagued their lives yet.

Just then, a short, dark skinned man entered the room. His eyes were glazed and had dark rings underneath. He snapped the surgical mask from his face with a sort of relieved indignation. He looked about the room and walked over to DJ. "Excuse me, sir, are you the presiding officer over this case?"

I rose to my feet, "Is she going to be alright?"

The doctor looked at me with a cold expression, "I would prefer to first speak with the officer, if you don't mind."

"Well, as it turns out, I do mind."

DJ grabbed me roughly on my shoulder. "Duncan, it's okay. Yes, doctor, I am the presiding officer."

"May we talk," he looked crossly at me from the corner of his eye, "in private."

"Yes, sir."

The two disappeared through the double doors and into the hallway. I felt a sudden warmth beside me. Bridgette grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. It's just a formality, is all."

Geoff appeared at my other side, placing a friendly hand on my back. Guilt swallowed me whole; I didn't deserve such good friends, and they sure as hell didn't deserve me.

A few minutes later, DJ arrived back through the door. His face was blank, but his shoulders looked more relaxed than before. I hope that's a good sign.

"She made it through surgery, but she lost a lot of blood. He says she's also malnutritioned and has been badly beaten. She's in critical condition right now, but Doctor Muraad says that, with time and patience, she should recover. She's lucky to be alive."

I had never been much of a religious person, but I could not help but to exclaim, "Oh, thank you God. Thank the Lord!" The excitement and relief of it all made my knees buckle and I fell to the ground. "When can we see her?"

"He says that you can see her now, but only for a short while. He doesn't want to exhaust her with too much."

Without another word, I jumped up and entered into the white, nearly deserted, hallway. I ran past door after door of elderly patients recovering from transplants and women holding their new born babies until I reached the ICU. But once I passed those doors, I found myself frozen. I knew exactly where her room was, but I was afraid. Of what, I'm not sure. Was I afraid of what I might see? Or better yet, was I afraid of what I might not see?

Slowly, my feet began to move in an almost zombie like fashion down the long hall. There was no one in sight, with the exception of the single nurse drinking coffee behind the marble counter. I walked for what felt like hours, until I came upon room 619. The door was open just an inch. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I slowly pushed it open.

The blood was gone, but she still looked sickly and weak. Various tubes connected her arms to beeping machines spitting cryptic messages. Her forearms and legs were covered in bandages and a thin tube supplied her with oxygen. She looked so tired, yet I had never seen her look stronger. She had fought for her survival. She didn't just give up and lay down. She wanted to believe that I would come for her, but in the event that I failed, she knew she had to think of a way to save herself. She was so strong and so brave.

She lifted her head slightly and smiled at me, "Do I look incredibly hideous?"

I laughed, taking the empty chair next to her bed, "Eh, I've seen worse. How do you feel?"

She shrugged, "Light."

"That's because you nearly lost half of you in blood."

"And all this time I thought it was my excellent eating habits." She grinned, her top lip slightly swollen. "Can you promise me something?"

I take her small hand, "I don't see why not."

"When you get arrested again, please don't piss off any inmates."

I laugh, "Oh, so we're just going to assume that I'm going to get locked up again?"

She nods, "Just promise me."

And in that moment, I see the girl that I first met all those years ago. She's the girl who called me names and constantly ridiculed me for everything I did, wore, or said. She was the beautiful, smart, confident pain in the ass that I fell in love with as a teenager. She is the only shinning thing in my shitty life. She is my future.

"Mr. Logan, I'm sorry, but she needs to rest now. You can come back in a few hours." A tall nurse says from the door before turning down the hall.

I stand to leave. I place a gentle kiss on her forehead, right over a thin cut above her right eye. "I promise, Princess." And with that, I leave her in peace.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

**Not the best, and definitely not the most exciting, but it's an update. That has to count for something, right?**

**Oh gosh, I feel terrible. Please feel free to pm me and urge me to upload! It helps tremendously.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I love you all!**

**Happy Writing!**

**Sarah~xTAx**


End file.
